One Piece Impel Down and Marineford Arc AU
by Vampire Revan
Summary: Saiyan D. Karina,Mihawk,and Doflamingo are sent to Impel Down where they will be sent to Marineford along with Portgas D. Ace to be executed. AcexOc MihawkxOc LuccixOc and KakxOc. Note:Only one Oc, Naruto and Pokemon appear. Sengoku bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Trouble at World Government HQ

Vampire Revan: Hi this is my new One Piece story I'm working on it takes place when Ace is in Impel Down.

_Mihawk, and Doflamingo help Saiyan D. Karina escape from Sengoku. Only for the three of them to be stripped of their title of Shichibukai._

_Doflamingo: Why am I here?_

_Vampire Karina: Can you do the disclaimer for me?_

_Doflamingo: Fine. Vampire Revan doesn't own One Piece, but she does own Saiyan D. Karina. How's that?_

_Vampire Revan: That was OK. On with the story._

All of the six Shichibukai were waiting for Sengoku to finish about where they would all be during the battle with Whitebeard. Bartholomew Kuma was sitting next to Gecko Moria, who was sitting next to Blackbeard. Donquixote Doflamingo was on Blackbeard's left sitting opposite Juracule Mihawk who had his arm around a sad Karina. Out of all the Shichibukai only Kuma, Moria, Doflamingo and Mihawk know about what Karina was going to do.

Blackbeard looked at Karina and said, "Your lover Ace is going to die. To think that a weak woman like you being upset that he is going to be executed is a disgrace. You're a weakling"

Karina looked at him and said in a low dangerous voice "Say that again" Mihawk let go of Karina as she said this, he knew that if anyone called Karina a weakling they would end up dead. Doflamingo was looking at Karina with a smile on his face, while Moria ended falling off of his chair.

"You're a weakling," Blackbeard said again. Karina shot off of her chair and started to beat the crap out of Blackbeard, as she was about to finish Blackbeard off Sengoku grabbed a hold of her very tightly and he said, "Just pack it in" Karina was struggling against his hold, she looked to Doflamingo with pleading eyes saying 'help me'. Doflamingo looked at her then he looked at Mihawk who nodded, Doflamingo used his power to get Sengoku's arms from around Karina who was saved by Mihawk; Sengoku turned around to Doflamingo who punched him in the face.

Mihawk, Karina, and Doflamingo made a run for it; Sengoku saw this and said in a den den mushi, "All marine admirals catch Mihawk, Karina, and Doflamingo. I repeat catch them three pirates"

Mihawk, Karina, and Doflamingo saw commodore Smoker who used his devil fruit to catch Doflamingo, Mihawk, and Karina continued running but slipped on some ice made by Aokiji, who ended up catching Mihawk but missed Karina. Karina used her full speed to escape out of an open window; luckily she landed safely thanks to one of her powers. She saw her godfather Kizaru who she walked up to. "You are causing trouble again Karina" Kizaru said looking at her. Karina nodded and said, "I know, but I can't help it"

Kizaru laughed and said, "You do know that you would be stripped of your Shichibukai title along with Mihawk and Doflamingo"

Karina nodded and said, "It's a small price to pay, but I don't care"

Just then Sengoku walked up to see them, Karina saw that Mihawk and Doflamingo were chained up, and had marines guarding them; Karina growled but Kizaru stopped her by placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Mihawk, Doflamingo and you are hereby stripped of your Shichibukai title, for that little stunt you three pulled," Sengoku said looking at Karina who didn't ay a word "Don't you have something to say?" Sengoku said to Karina.

"Yes I do, you are a stupid little Vice-admiral who looks like a giant plucked chicken" Karina said with a smile on her face. Sengoku said, "You along with Mihawk and Doflamingo will be sent to Impel Down, where you three will be executed along with Portgas D. Ace"

The colour drained from Mihawk's face, Doflamingo winced, while Karina fainted into the arms of Kizaru. "Admiral Kizaru can you take these three pirates to Impel Down?" Sengoku said as one of the marines used sea stone cuffs to bind Karina's arms together. Kizaru nodded, but he had hatred in his eyes when Sengoku said that Karina would be executed. He would have to tell Admiral Akainu that Karina was going to be killed.

The marines led Mihawk and Doflamingo to Kizaru's ship; Kizaru carrying Karina followed them. Once they got there Mihawk, Doflamingo, and Karina were taken to the brig; they were chained up to the walls.

Vampire Revan: Chapter one done.

Doflamingo: I can't believe that Mihawk, Karina, and me are being sent to that hell of a prison.

Mihawk: Well at least it wasn't bad.

_Doflamingo: Why?_

_Mihawk: We could off been killed right then and there._

_Doflamingo: Oh._

_Vampire Revan: Well at least we can make sure that Ace doesn't get killed off by that fool Sengoku._

_Doflamingo: Please read and reviw._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Heading off to Impel Down

_Vampire Revan: Chapter two is up._

_Mihawk: Chapter two already?_

_Doflamingo: Someone is up and ready for the second chapter._

_Vampire Revan: I am going to defeat you on One Piece Unlimited Cruise 2 one of these days._

_Doflamingo: You won't stand a chance._

_Mihawk: Vampire Revan does not own One Piece._

_Ace: But she does own Saiyan D. Karina and this story she has done. On with the story._

The ship ride to Impel Down was going smoothly, Doflamingo was asleep and snoring loudly, Mihawk kept looking at Karina who was still out cold; he knew that when she woke up she would be in pain because of the sea stone cuffs on her wrists. Karina woke up and she flinched in pain she looked around and saw that she was on her godfather Kizaru's ship in the brig.

"Glad you're awake, Karina" Mihawk said as Karina turned her head towards him, "You better not move to quickly because your hand are bound by sea stone cuffs"

Karina looked down to see that her hands were indeed chained in the dreaded sea stone cuffs, which made devil fruit users weak. "Great, so we are going to Impel Down. Oh, well at least I can see Ace. I just hope that Lucci, Kaku, and the others found out on the Vivre Card I gave Kaku" Mihawk nodded and said, "Shanks has mine, if he comes to save me I would probably be a bit ashamed"

Just then Kizaru came to meet them he said, "We will be arriving at Impel Down in about four minutes" Karina winced a bit again, Mihawk just looked at Karina, and Doflamingo did a big snore. "Can you look after mine and Mihawk's sword, godfather" Kizaru nodded and said, "I will, just to let you know I contacted Akainu and he was not happy that you are going to be killed Karina"

Karina just nodded and thought about how her second godfather Akainu would beat Sengoku to an inch of his death. Doflamingo woke up and said, "Is it time for dinner?" Mihawk just rolled his eyes, Kizaru looked at Doflamingo and then left, and Karina ended up laughing.

"We have just arrived to Impel Down, can six marines escort the criminals to the upper deck?" a marine said into the speakerphone. "Two marines each for us" Karina said in a quite voice, Mihawk nodded while Doflamingo winced.

Just then the six marines came into the brig two of them unchained Doflamingo then they put the cuffs on him, two unchained Mihawk and did the same to him; the last two unchained Karina and then put another pair of sea stone cuffs on her this time on her legs. Karina winced in pain at the sudden drop of her devil fruit power.

The six marines led them to the upper deck where they waited for the plank to drop. When the planked dropped Mihawk, Doflamingo, and Karina saw the head chief warden Magellan, and Domino the Vice-guard. The marines led Doflamingo, Karina and Mihawk down the plank to where Magellan, and Domino were. "So these are the prisoners that Sengoku mentioned, Donquixote Doflamingo, Juracule Mihawk, and Karina?" Magellan said, looking at the three. "Yes they are and they are going to be executed along with Portgas D. Ace," one of the marines said pushing Karina a little.

Magellan nodded and said, "You three follow me, Domino can you get the sea stone cuffs off of her legs?" Domino nodded and removed the sea stone cuffs from Karina's legs. Karina, Mihawk, and Doflamingo followed Magellan with Domino bringing up the rear to the gates off Impel Down.

When they got to the doors; Magellan opened them and led the three into the prison. "You three will be put into boiling water to disinfect and sterilize. Then you will be taken down to level six where you will be put into a cell with Portgas D. Ace and Jinbei" Magellan said, he caught Karina when she fainted and added "Or you could have boiling water dropped down on you. Which do you prefer?"

"I think it would be better if they had the boiling water dropped down on them, because Karina might blow the thing up" Domino said as she brought Karina out of her faint. Magellan nodded to some of the other guard in Impel Down to throw the boiling water onto Mihawk, Doflamingo, and Karina. The three of them didn't scream as the boiling water hit them.

When that was done Magellan and Domino led them down to level six, not after removing Doflamingo's pink feather coat or Mihawk's hat.

When they got to level six Magellan led them down to where Ace's cell was, as Karina saw Ace she nearly fainted again. Ace was covered in bruises, most likely done when Blackbeard and him fought. Mihawk, Doflamingo and Karina were led into the cell by some of the guards; they were chained up right next to Ace. Karina was on Ace's right, Mihawk to Ace's left and Doflamingo chained up to Mihawk's left.

"Karina, what are you doing here?" Ace said to Karina who was looking at him. Karina sighed and said, "Mihawk, Doflamingo, and me were brought here because I hit that fool Blackbeard, and we made an attempted run for it. Then Sengoku told us that we three were stripped of the title of our Shichibukai title, I told him that he looked like a giant plucked chicken," said Karina smiling a little.

"Then we were brought here, and we are to be executed with you, Ace" Mihawk said in a calm tone. Jinbei looked at them with wide eyes, Ace was shocked that they were going to be killed with him.

"Well, well. I never thought that the three of you would be in a place like this," a voice said next to the cell with the five prisoners in. "Oh great its Crocodile," Karina said looking at Crocodile who smiled at her.

_Mihawk: Another chapter done._

_Ace: Man I can't believe that this chapter had a lot init._

_Mihawk: They still fighting?_

_Ace: Yeah. I hope Vampire Revan can beat him in that game._

Crocodile: * Hits Doflamingo over the head* Vampire Revan is that OK for you?

_Vampire Revan: Yeah!_

_Crocodile: Don't forget to read and review._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Word spreads throughout the world

_Ace: Third chapter of this cool story._

_Jinbei: What's wrong with Vampire Revan?_

_Doflamingo: No one reviewed this story so she is down in the dumps._

_Crocodile: I hope she does or otherwise she would punched me to the death_

_Kaku: Vampire Revan only owns Saiyan D. Karina. _

_Lucci: On with the story._

Tyrannosaurs Rex Ship

Kaku was sitting on a chair onboard the Tyrannosaurs Rex ship that belonged to Shichibukai Karina; he hoped Karina was doing OK. Kaku had a crush on Karina when she saved the former CP9 members from their close death with some marines who wanted them dead; she gave him her Vivre Card.

Kalifa ran to him with a newspaper in her hand "Kaku! You better read this," she said as she handed it to him. Kaku looked at the front page that said, "_Three of the Shichibukai and Whitebeard pirate Portgas D. Ace are to be executed_" in big letters. "Why should I read this?" Kaku said looking at Kalifa who pointed to a picture of Karina. Kaku looked at it, then he read out loud "_'Shichibukai's Juracule Mihawk, Donquixote Doflamingo and Karina are to be killed next to Portgas D. Ace'_ Oh no Karina is going to be killed!"

"WHAT!" Lucci said coming out of the captain's quarters "How can they do that to Karina?"

"It's because she is the daughter of the great revolutionary Saiyan D. Bardock," said Fukurou coming oust of the storage room.

"So that means her full name is Saiyan D. Karina" Jyabura said after he woke up from his nap.

"So are we going to tell the rest of Karina's crew that their captain is in danger?" Kumadori said hanging upside down (_don't ask)_.

"We already know," said Fasha the first mate/second captain as she floated down to meet them.

"So lets go and save our fellow comrade!" Kaku said getting up.

So the crew of the Tyrannosaurs Rex ship headed off to save their beloved captain.

Whitebeard pirate's main ship

"Better tell pops that his great grand daughter is going to killed along with Ace" Marco said looking at Jozu who nodded. The two ran up to Whitebeard and handed him the newspaper. "So we are going to save Ace and Karina from death, all right men lets meet up with the Tyrannosaurs pirates," Whitebeard said calling to his men on the other ships.

Red-haired pirates' ship

"Hey captain! You should see the newspaper," Yasopp said looking at Shanks who had Mihawk's Vivre Card out looking at it. "I know" Shanks said in a gloomy voice rather than his cheerier voice.

"Its not only Mihawk that is being killed, but also Ace and Karina" Lucky Roo said looking at the newspaper.

"Isn't Karina the daughter of Saiyan D. Bardock?" Rockstar said looking at Shanks. "Yes she is" Shanks said frowning, "HER DAD IS GONNA KILL ME!" he broke down crying after this.

"Why?" Rockstar said looking at Benn Beckman.

"Her dad said to Shanks quote 'You better look out for her, or I'll beat you so hard you won't remember your name' unquote. Shanks near enough weed himself" Benn said with a smile on his face.

"We better head to Marine Ford, that's where the executions going to take place" Yasopp said looking at Shanks who nodded.

Impel Down

"So what do we do now?" Doflamingo said looking bored, he wasn't happy that his pink feather coat was taken away from him.

"Who knows? Maybe we will be free of here soon" Karina said resting her head on her arm while she held Ace's hand.

"We are going to be executed, so we might make time for of what we got left," Mihawk said yawning he was a little unhappy that he won't have a chance to kiss Karina again.

Karina started singing.

Karina:

Close every door to me,

Hide all the word from me

Bar all the windows

And shut out the light

Ace:

Do what you want from me,

Hate me and laugh at me

Darken my daytime

And torture my night

Mihawk:

If my life were important I

Would ask will I live or die

But I know the answers lie

Far from this world

Doflamingo:

Close every door to me,

Keep those I love from me

Karina, Ace, Mihawk, and Doflamingo:

Children of pirates

Are never alone

For we know we shall find

Our own piece of mind

For we have been promised

A land of our own

Unknown to them their friends who were going to save them were singing as well.

Whitebeard Pirates, Red-haired Pirates, and Tyrannosaurs Pirates:

Close every door to me,

Hide all the world from me

Bar all the windows and shut out the light

Back to Karina and the others.

Karina, Mihawk, Ace, and Doflamingo

Just give us a number

Instead of our names

Forget all about us

And let us decay

We do not matter

We are only four people

Destroy us completely

Then throw us away

If our lives were important we

Would ask will we live or die

But we know the answers lie

Far from this world

K, A, M, D, WP, RP, TP, and Prisoners:

Close every door to me,

Keep those I love from me

Children of pirates

Are never alone

For we know we shall find

Our own piece of mind

For we have been promised

A land of our own

The song ended and everyone in the prison kept quite and went to sleep.

_Kaku: The chapter is done._

_Vampire Revan: Wow that was so cool._

_Mihawk: We ended up singing._

_Doflamingo: I can't believe Ace stayed awake singing this song by Andrew Lloyd Webber._

Ace: *snore*

_Crocodile: So what is the next chapter going to be called?_

_Vampire Revan: Warlord in Prison Jinbei the First Son of the Sea. Based on the episode of One Piece that I'm going to watch. Please review._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A Warlord in Prison! Jinbei the First Son of the Sea

_Vampire Revan: Welcome to chapter four of this story._

_Ace: What's with her?_

_Doflamingo: She finally defeated me on One Piece Unlimited Cruise 2._

_Crocodile: No way!_

_Doflamingo: She also defeated Kizaru on the Thousand Sunny._

_Mihawk: The Straw Hats Pirate ship?_

_Ace: Yes._

_Kaku: Vampire Revan only owns Saiyan D. Karina; not us._

_Lucci: On with the story._

_Vampire Revan: Nice boxers!_

_Lucci: …._

All the prisoners in the cells woke up, Karina had to wake up Ace. Doflamingo woke up and said, "Another day in this boring cell"

Mihawk looked at him and said, "It's only been a day since we've been here" he looked at Ace and continued, "It's been more than two days since Ace has been here"

Ace nodded and said, "It feels like I've been in here for 4 weeks" Karina held on to Ace's hand a little too tight, "Ouch" Ace said looking at Karina who said "Sorry".

Jinbei moved his right leg, he wanted to scratch his back; just then a Minotaur came into the cell and made Jinbei sit back down. "Nobody's getting away!" Jinbei said which resulted in him getting hit by the Minotaur's club. "Ow!" Karina said as she saw this, the Minotaur left the cell and closed the door.

"Didn't even hit that itchy spot…" Jinbei said. Karina and Ace looked at him funny. "You got beaten up pretty badly, huh, boss?" Ace said looking down at the floor, Karina also stared down at the floor.

"It ain't my body that's in pain… Ace-san… the pain…" Jinbei said, "It lies in my heart, for being unable to do what's right!"

Ace and Karina looked at him and said, "Jinbei…"

"As things are, I cannot accept death!" Jinbei said getting Mihawk's and Doflamingo's attention. "So what if they take my position as a Shichibukai away? I don't need it!"

"Well they did take Doflamingo's, Karina's and mine away, but it's a price to pay" Mihawk said looking at Jinbei.

"I'm hungry!" Doflamingo whined, which resulted with Karina giving him a dirty look at him.

"If only I could prevent this battle, I don't even need my own life!" Jinbei said with his head bowed down slightly.

T-rex pirates meet with Whitebeard and Shanks

When all of the commotion was going on in the prison, the red-hair pirates and the whitebeard pirates meet with the crew of the T-rex pirates. Marco went onto the Tyrannosaurs pirates boat to speak with the second in command, when he got their he saw that Amano was steering the ship in nothing but his boxers. "Oh, so you came" Amano said looking at Marco. "Hey! Amano! How are you doing?" Shanks said joining Amano and Marco.

"Fine" Amano said yawning, "So are we going to Impel Down or to Marineford?"

"Marineford" Marco said looking at Amano and Shanks.

"So we're going there? I hope we arrive before they kill Saiyan D. Karina and the others," Jyabura said coming out of the men's quarters.

"Alright lets head to Marineford" Kaku said poking his sleepy head out of the captains cabin.

"So the Tyrannosaurs, Red-hair, and Whitebeard's pirates are going to Marineford?" said a voice from up in the crow's nest. It was Trafalgar Law, "Some of my crew are going there by submarine"

"Why aren't you with them?" Amano said looking at Trafalgar Law.

"I'm coming with you guys," Law said climbing down from the crow's nest.

Impel Down Level six

"The Government calls me a pirate who hates pirates… but your group is a different matter" Jinbei said, "I know also that the Tyrannosaurs pirates are also a different matter"

""Hates pirate_"_? You do?" Ace and Karina said looking at Jinbei.

"I suppose you two would be surprised… I spent a lot of time one Whitebeard's ship, but… because of my status, I had to travel underwater to get there. Also Karina had to sneak me on to her ship as her Tyrannosaurs' meat" Jinbei said looking at Ace and Karina "I do like you guys, after all"

"I seem to recall that you almost killed me once, though…" Ace said, while Karina and Mihawk looked at him (_Doflamingo was asleep)_. "Well, you almost killed me too didn't you?" Jinbei said, he continued, "I simply wanted to help him… After all, Fishman Island is at peace, only because of old Whitebeard"

"You mean my great-grandfather?" Karina said feeling left out of the convention.

"So the old man's your great-grandfather?" Ace said looking at Karina who nodded.

"All pirates who travel the Grand Line pass through Fishman Island…Shortly after the Great Pirate Era began, Fishman Island was thrown into chaos. It was flooded with too many human pirates for us to hold back, as well as the marines chasing after them. Countless mermaids and fishmen were kidnapped and sold, and just, as everyone had closed their eyes against despair… Whitebeard appeared" Jinbei said looking at Karina and Ace he continued, "_"This island belongs to me now!"_ Whitebeard said. Those words were all it took. After that, nobody was able to lay a hand on Fishman Island. Such power! I will never forget that day! And like he protected countless islands by claiming them as his own. He's the pirate boss, so we can't let him fall! What do you think would happen to the oceans if he were to die? The era of chaos would resume. Anyone should be able to understand that! The Government must have realized this too! I wanted to stop this fight, even if it cost me my life. I wanted to save you Ace-san…"

"So did we" Mihawk said nodding his head a little.

"Mihawk and Jinbei…please stop" Ace said looking at the floor "You two are being too hard on yourselves"

"I still haven't abandoned hope. I have faith in miracles and chance," Jinbei said closing his eyes.

Just then a laughter was heard coming from Crocodile who said, "Seems like things have gotten pretty interesting out there"

Mihawk, Karina, Ace and Jinbei looked at him with hate in their eyes Doflamingo woke up and glared at Crocodile opposite from them.

"This sounds like a perfect chance to take down Whitebeard…" Crocodile said, then he continued, "The thought of it makes my blood boil"

"Why, You!" Jinbei said glaring.

"You're saying you want to take the old man's head?" Ace said looking at Crocodile.

"I ain't the only one" Crocodile said, Ace and Karina glared at him.

Just then some of the other prisoners started talking.

"Kill Whitebeard!" the first one said.

"That fool is gonna die, you say?" the second one said.

A third one said. "Now, I like that! Sounds great!"

"Let me out to sea! I'll be the one to take his head!" a fourth one said.

"Let me fight too!" a fifth said.

"I'll bring an end to the era of Whitebeard!" a sixth one said. The other prisoners started jumping up and down, and banging on their cell bars.

"Be silent, fools!" Jinbei said looking mad.

"Shut up!" Mihawk said getting just as mad.

"If I wasn't in this cell I would kill all of you!" Karina growled out sounding like a tiger.

"Yeah what she said!" Doflamingo said with his teeth clenched.

"Jinbei. Fire Fist. Hawkeyes. Doflamingo. Wolf eyes" Crocodile said looking at them, "Remember this well. Try and count the people who were forced to swallow their tears after being unable to beat Whitebeard or Roger…and you'll find thousands and thousands of 'em across the Sea"

_Jinbei: Wow five pages done._

_Ace: I wonder if the other chapters will be as long as this one._

_Mihawk: Vampire Revan is trying to think of what she should put next._

_Crocodile: Karina sounds scary._

_Vampire Revan: Your worse nightmare she is!_

_Crocodile: * __**Screams like a girl***_

_Lucci: You didn't have to scare him that hard._

_Law: But its funny seeing him scream like a girl._

_Vampire Revan: Rumours are going around that Crocodile was really a woman but decided that she wanted to be a man._

_Kaku: Bad…_

_Doflamingo: Mental…_

_Mihawk: Picture._

_Vampire Revan: Totally._

_Jinbei: Don't forget to read and review this. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Boa Hancock revels to Ace and the others that Monkey D. Luffy is trying to save them

Vampire Revan: Fifth chapter.

Ace: Two chapters in one day?

Jinbei: Are you gong to write another one after this?

Vampire Revan: Yes I am.

Lucci: So this chapter will have Luffy in it?

Vampire Revan: He is just mentioned that's all.

Doflamingo: So is this chapter going to be short?

Vampire Revan: Yes about one, two, or three pages.

Kaku: So short.

Vampire Revan: One of my Wolf's Rain stories only has three or four pages each chapter.

Mihawk: Can we carry on with this story?

Vampire Revan: Mihawk can you do the disclaimer?

Mihawk: Fine. Vampire Revan doesn't own One Piece only Saiyan D. Karina.

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with SC" Doflamingo said looking at Karina. "Is it Stupid Crocodile?" Karina said thinking. "Yes it is!" Doflamingo said laughing. "I spy with my little eye something beginning with C" Karina said with her eyes closed. "Cells?" Jinbei said looking at Karina who nodded. "I spy with my little eye something beginning with W" Jinbei said looking at Karina. "Walls!" Karina said with a smile on her face. "I spy with my little eye something being with BH" "Big hats?" Doflamingo said. "No!" "Then what is it?" Doflamingo said getting more confused.

"It's Boa Hancock" Karina said looking at Boa Hancock who was standing at the front of their cell with one of the vice-wardens.

"So Hancock sama. What are you doing here?" Karina said looking at Hancock.

"Oh my poor Karina! Are they treating you nicely?" Hancock said with tears in her eyes.

"They wouldn't feed me!" Karina cried.

"Oh my poor sweet little Karina!" Hancock shouted.

"Can you just talk to Fire Fist Ace already" Magellan said with tears in his eyes.

"Fine!" Hancock said with a tear in her eye.

"What do you want with me?" Ace said after getting a hold on Karina's hand to stop her crying.

"Nothing. I mealy wanted to see you with my own eyes" Hancock said looking at Ace, she continued, "The man who served as the trigger for the war I am about to partake in"

"So I'm just some item on display, huh?" Ace said still holding on to Karina's hand.

"The Empress who refused to listen, no matter what was said to her until now… You really want to keep your position as a Shichibukai _that_ badly?" Jinbei said looking at Hancock.

When the commotion started in the other cells Hancock whispered to Ace and Karina "Luffy is here to save you two and also Mihawk and Doflamingo"

Ace and Karina were staring at her with wide eyes, while Doflamingo hid a smirk, and Mihawk just bit his lip gently. Boa Hancock left with the warden and the two vice-wardens.

_Vampire Revan: Chapter done._

_Kaku: That was sort._

_Mihawk: Two pages._

_Ace: Don't forget to review or the pages will be getting shorter. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Trouble at Impel Down

_Vampire Revan: Chapter six!_

_Doflamingo: Someone's happy._

_Mihawk: She's got Lucci's boxers._

_Ace: She had my boxers before._

_Kaku: They're her comfort blankets._

_Jinbei: Vampire Revan only owns Saiyan D. Karina._

_Hancock: On with the story. This is going to be a short chapter._

In the prison cell that Ace, Mihawk, Doflamingo, Karina, and Jinbei were in Karina was talking to Ace about what Hancock said. "Luffy's crazy. I just hope he doesn't run into Magellan"

"He really cares about us huh?" Ace said holding Karina's hand.

"If he gets caught he would be put in this level or some other one" Mihawk said looking at Ace.

Ace just closed his eyes when he heard a voice from the speakers, the voice said, "This is Level Four. All our forces have assembled here except Warden Magellan"

"Stay away, Luffy…" Ace and Karina said with their eyes closed.

_Kaku: That was a short chapter._

_Mihawk: Doesn't Magellan almost kill Luffy?_

_Vampire Revan: You are correct, Mihawk._

_Lucci: Give me back my boxers!_

_Vampire Revan: No!_

_Kaku: Please review or Vampire Revan won't give Lucci back his boxers!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Karina has a dimensional scream moment

_Lucci: Chapter Seven._

_Kaku: Where's Vampire Revan?_

_Doflamingo: She's with Mihawk and Ace._

_Jinbei: So this is going to be a short one as well?_

_Crocodile: Maybe if she can stop sitting on Mihawk's lap while she types this._

_Mr 2: Karina only owns Saiyan D. Karina. On with the chapter._

"Hey, guards! Tell me the truth! What's going on up above us?" Ace said looking at the guards.

"Nothing at all" One of the guards said.

Mihawk decided to talk to Ace he said, "So how long have you known Luffy?"

Ace looked at Mihawk and said, "When he had the devil fruit our gramps brought him to the place where I was brought up. We grew up together. I was six or seven and Luffy was around four or five"

Mihawk nodded, and then he looked at Karina who had that far off look in her eyes he said, "Karina…are you having one of your visions?"

Karina gave thumbs up and started to close her eyes.

**Karina's vision**

_Luffy was fighting Magellan and started to be affected by the poison of Magellan's devil fruit._

_Luffy is on the ground and covered in the venom, almost on the brink of death._

End of Karina's vision

"Karina, is Luffy OK?" Ace said with worry in his voice. Karina looked at him and said, "He's doing fine"

Ace nodded and held onto Karina's hand, while Mihawk just looked at Karina. He knew that Luffy wasn't OK.

_Vampire Revan: Chapter done._

_Magellan: Short Chapter but good._

_Ace: Don't forget to review. _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Ace, Doflamingo, Karina, and Mihawk go to Marineford

_Vampire Revan: Eighth Chapter._

_Mihawk: My time goes fast when you write these stories._

_Vampire Revan: Yeah._

_Ace: Vampire Revan doesn't own us, but she owns Saiyan D. Karina._

Doflamingo was bored, Karina wouldn't play I spy with him anymore. "How about we play a guessing game?" Doflamingo said looking at everyone. Jinbei shook his head, Karina just kept looking at Ace, Ace kept looking at Karina, and Mihawk just went to have a quick nap.

"So not long till our execution yet," Doflamingo said, not looking happy. Mihawk frowned in his sleep, Karina had tears in her eyes, and Ace just wished that his hands weren't chained to the wall.

Jinbei looked at Karina and whispered, "If you die then the world blows up right?"

Karina just nodded and closed her eyes for a bit.

**Magellan and Domino**

"You're late" Domino said to Magellan.

"You're so harsh, Domino" Magellan said looking at Domino.

They had eight guards with them; the eight guards and them were going to get Ace, Karina, Mihawk, and Doflamingo ready for their trip to Marineford where they would be executed.

Ace's cell

Karina and Mihawk woke up when they heard footsteps from twelve people coming their way.

Doflamingo looked up, Ace had a worried look in his eyes, Mihawk bit his lip a bit, and Karina had wide eyes. They knew that they were going to be taken away to their deaths.

One of the guards opened the door to let the warden and vice warden plus three of the guards in with four pairs of sea stone prism cuffs.

"Portgas D. Ace, Juracule Mihawk, Donquixote Doflamingo, and Karina. You four will now be taken to the city where the execution is to take place, Marineford" Magellan said.

Karina, Ace, Mihawk, and Doflamingo were sweating a bit.

_Vampire Revan: Chapter done._

_Mihawk: The next chapter will have me, Doflamingo, Karina, and Ace heading towards the entrance of Impel Down._

_Ace: Don't forget to review._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Ace, Mihawk, Karina, and Doflamingo's Convoy Begins

_Lucci: Chapter Nine._

_Luffy: Whoa the ninth chapter, am I in it?_

_Vampire Revan: You are only mentioned._

_Luffy: No fair!_

_Vampire Revan: You can do the disclaimer._

_Luffy: OK! Vampire Revan doesn't own One Piece. She only owns Saiyan D. Karina._

Mihawk, Karina, Doflamingo, and Ace had their hands chained in front of them. They were all taken up in the elevator. Ace had a bit of a flash back when he and Karina told Jinbei about how crazy Luffy was.

Ace's flashback

"_That's the kind of half- brother he is!" Karina said holding on to Ace's hand._

"_He's always doing stupid things like that! Since we were kids he always made me worry, that idiot!" Ace said with a tear running down the right side of his face._

Ace's flashback ends

The elevator ride was a bit slow, when they got to the top the door opened. Ace, Mihawk, Karina, and Doflamingo followed Magellan and Domino through the entrance to the front of Impel Down.

"What did you say?" Hannyabal's voice echoed in the den den mushi.

Magellan looked at Ace, Mihawk, Doflamingo, and Karina he said, "How unfortunate for the four of you. I've been informed Straw-Hat arrived on Level Six not long after we left"

Ace looked at him with wide fearful eyes, Mihawk winched a bit, Doflamingo looked like he was about to scream, and Karina looked like she was about to faint.

"L-Luffy!" Ace said in a small voice.

"The emergency sleeping gas was released a few moments ago. Straw Hat's capture is only a matter of time now. It seems the freezing Hell wasn't enough for him. Fortunately, the cell that had you four in is now available, and we can inflict our ultimate torture on him down in Level Six" Magellan said not looking at the four prisoners.

Ace looked at the entrance to where the lift or stairs were, Karina huddled closer to Mihawk who rested his chin on her head, and Doflamingo looked at Ace.

"Luffy..." Ace said still looking at the entrance.

"Don't stop!" one of the guards shouted at Ace.

"Keep walking!" another said.

Just as Ace kept walking, he turned around and kicked four of the guards, Doflamingo kicked some as well, Mihawk and Karina looked at them. "Ace! Make a run for it!" Karina shouted.

Ace made a run to the lift, just about when he was going to get their Magellan pinned him down, some of the guards pinned down Doflamingo, and Domino had a hold of Mihawk and Karina.

"Stop this futile resistance!" Magellan said to Ace, who looked at the entrance to the lift was closed off.

"Luffy!" Karina shouted.

"Your half-brother is also a pirate by nature. There's no path to salvation for him" Magellan said still having a hold on Ace.

"_I wanted it to be a lie!" Ace thought._

"_Why did you come Luffy?" Karina finished the thought for Ace._

"_At any rate, no matter how great Will, that amount of poison will always be fatal. How did you survive it… Straw Hat?" Magellan thought._

Ace, Karina, Mihawk and Doflamingo were escorted to one of the marine's ships.

"Just on time, as agreed" Vice Admiral Onigumo said looking at his pocket watch.

"I hereby transfer custody of the notorious criminals Portgas D. Ace, Juracule Mihawk, Donquixote Doflamingo, and Karina to the navy" Magellan said looking at Onigumo.

Ace, Mihawk, Doflamingo, and Karina walked over to the Marine Vice Admiral. Ace thought back to when he gave his Vivre Card to Luffy.

Flashback to Alabaster

"_Here" Ace said to Luffy tossing Luffy his Vivre Card._

"_Oh, what? A scrap of paper?" Luffy said looking at it._

"_Yes. That paper will allow you and I to meet once again" Ace said._

"_Really…" Luffy said._

"_You don't want it?" Ace said to Luffy._

"_No I'll take it" Luffy said smiling._

_Flashback ends._

"Luffy…" Ace whispered, as Onigumo lead him, Mihawk, Karina, and Doflamingo to his ship.

_Vampire Revan: Chapter done._

_Luffy: I appeared in a flashback._

_Ace: That Magellan weights a ton._

_Magellan: Are you saying I'm heavy?_

_Vampire Revan: He is. If you try to hurt him I'll kill you and let Hannybal become warden._

_Magellan: Nothing but that!_

_Mihawk: Don't forget to read and review this. _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The Plan

_Vampire Revan: Chapter Ten!_

_Marco: So this will have the plan that the three crews are coming up with?_

_Vampire Revan: Yes!_

_Whitebeard: So it looks like the time will come when we will save Ace and the others!_

_Vampire Revan: We have to wait till Sunday when episode 460 is on the Internet._

_Ace: So you won't be watching that episode till it comes on?_

_Vampire Revan: Yes!_

_Law: Vampire Revan only owns Saiyan D. Karina. Hey! Vampire Revan can you give me my trousers back?_

_Vampire Revan: No!_

_Ace: On with this chapter._

On board the Tyrannosaurs Ship Whitebeard, Shanks, Law, and Amano decided what the plan on how they would rescue Ace and the others from death.

"I say we attack from different sides," Amano said looking at Whitebeard, Shanks, and Law.

"My crew will attack from the sea," Law said thinking of how the outcome would be.

"My crew will come from the east," Shanks said still looking at Mihawk's Vivre Card.

"That leaves the Tyrannosaurs pirates, coming with my fleet," Whitebeard said thinking about how he first met Karina.

Flashback

Whitebeard was looking at Kizaru he said, "So what brings you here?"

"I'm here to drop off your great-granddaughter Karina" Kizaru said looking at Whitebeard.

"_So how's my grandson Bardock?" Whitebeard said with a grin on his face._

"_No one knows" Kizaru said handing Karina over to Marco who tried to keep a hold on her._

"_That idiot" Whitebeard said as he watched Karina squirm in Marco's arms._

"_Bye" Kizaru said walking back to his Marine ship._

_Flashback ends_

"I remember when Kizaru brought Karina on to my ship" Whitebeard looking at Marco who was standing next to Fasha, Whitebeard continued talking, "She gave Marco a good kick right where it hurts"

Marco blushed at this and hid his head on Fasha's shoulder; Fasha had a smile on her face.

"So are we decided on the formation of the plan?" said Law who tried to keep a straight face.

Shanks nodded, Amano nodded, and Whitebeard nodded.

They looked out to the sea waiting to save their friends and family.

Marineford entrance

"The ship that's carrying Ace, Mihawk, Doflamingo, and Karina will be here soon" One of the guards said to his friend.

Akainu's Office

"We have to try and stop Sengoku from killing those four" Kizaru said looking at Akainu.

"We will even if we three have to step down as marine admirals" Akainu said looking out of the window.

Vampire Revan: Chapter done.

Whitebeard: Is the next chapter going to have Ace and the others arriving at Marineford?

Vampire Revan: Yes!

_Shanks: Don't forget to review. _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The Three Admirals

_Akainu: Chapter eleven._

_Ace: What are you doing here?_

_Akainu: I came to meet Vampire Revan._

_Vampire Revan: Akainu can you do the disclaimer?_

_Akainu: Vampire Revan only owns Saiyan D. Karina._

Ace, Karina, Doflamingo, and Mihawk were chained on to four chairs; Karina rested her head on Mihawk's shoulder getting a few hours of sleep before all four of them were to be executed.

Karina had a flashback of when Akainu decided to meet the four of them in the little room.

Flashback

Karina and the others were waiting in the tiny room to be executed, "Man, we only have a few hours left till the execution" Doflamingo whined.

"_Can you just shut up for a bit" Ace sighed as he tried to move his legs._

"_I smell Red Dog" Karina said looking at the door being opened by one of the guards._

"_Do you have to say that about me, Karina?" a voice said._

"_Admiral Akainu, what are you doing here?" Mihawk said looking at Akainu._

"_I'm here to see my god-daughter before her death" Akainu said frowning._

"_So, Kizaru told you about what's going to happen to us then?" Karina said with a frown on her face._

"_Yes, he did. Just so you know that Aokiji, Kizaru, and me are going to help in your escape from death" Akainu said looking at Karina who replied with, "That means you three will give up your positions of being admirals of the government"_

_Akainu nodded and said, "I've got to leave but remember this Karina. No one hurts my god-daughter or her friends when I'm around"_

Flashback endsWaiting room with three of the Shichibukai

Only three of the Shichibukai were present in the room, Jinbei was with Luffy who were going to save Ace, Mihawk, Karina, and Doflamingo who were waiting to be executed; Marshall D. Teech A.K.A Blackbeard who was in Impel Down gathering followers, that only left Bartholomew Kuma, Gecko Moria and Boa Hancock (Who smuggled Luffy into Impel Down).

All three of the Shichibukai present had dealings with the Straw Hats in the past.

One of the marine guards told them to go to the dock.

"Whitebeard is just a man but you people are beside yourselves with fear. We still have three hours to go before the execution," Gecko Moria said looking ready to kill the idiot marine.

Gecko Moria met the Straw Hats at his place called Thriller Bark; he had his butt handed to him. He was going to join Whitebeard's side after hearing from Karina that he was to be attacked by the Pacifistas.

Bartholomew Kuma met the straw Hats on the Sabaody Archipelago, and Boa Hancock met Luffy on Amazon Lily.

All three of them left to wait at the dock.

Aokiji's Room

One of the other marines went to Aokiji's room to tell him it was time.

"You're here! It's time, Aokiji-san!" the marine said.

Aokiji had his back to the marine; he turned over and said, "Oh, it's time for lunch already?"

The marine looked at him funny and said, "Not lunch! What are you talking about? It's the execution of Portgas D. Ace, Juracule Mihawk, Donquixote Doflamingo, and Karina…"

"Yeah, I know. Don't get so uptight" Aokiji said walking to the door. Just before he got to the door he used Ice Time on the marine and broke him into millions of pieces.

"No one is going to kill them" Aokiji said grabbing Mihawk and Karina's swords and hiding them in his big marine coat he has just for executions. **(A.N. Kizaru gave both the swords to Aokiji)**

Outside Kizaru's room

"Please hurry!" a marine said walking with Admiral Kizaru, who was not looking please about the up and coming execution.

"Summoning us at lunchtime? So you guys really want to boss us around,huh?" Kizaru said walking a bit slowly he continued speaking, "Well I guess if Whitebeard is on the move, it can't be helped!"

Sengoku's Office

Akainu was in Sengoku's office getting the load down of what was going to happen, he left after this and decided to think of all the ways that he and the two other admirals can get the prisoners who were about to be executed from the grip of Sengoku.

Holding cell

"It's three hours before the execution. We'll take the criminals to the scaffold" a man said as him and some more guards walked to the holding cell that had Ace, Mihawk, Doflamingo, and Karina in ready to lead them to their deaths.

"It's time," he said to the prisoners who had their heads bowed.

_Vampire Revan: Chapter done._

_Akainu: Only three pages._

_Vampire Revan: I know. Yamato can you please do the next line in your scary voice?_

_Yamato: Fine. __**Don't forget to review or I will scare you to death.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The Navy's strongest Battle Formation Is Ready

_Vampire Revan: Chapter Twelve._

_Mihawk: Not long till the attack by Whitebeard in the amine._

_Vampire Revan: Sunday it is on the Internet._

_Doflamingo: So this is the chapter that is going to tell the heritage of Ace and Karina?_

_Vampire Revan: Yes. I don't own One Piece if I did then I would more likely blow Sengoku into small bits or make him wear pink._

Six guards released Ace, Mihawk, Doflamingo, and Karina from the chains that were holding them to the chairs. Two guards had Ace already in sea stone handcuffs behind his back with two chains that the guards were holding; the same was done to Karina, Mihawk, and Doflamingo. They were told to put on pairs of black slip on shoes.

They were led down a corridor that leads to the scaffold that they would be killed on. Karina had a worried look on her face as they were led to their deaths, Mihawk knew that he wouldn't get anymore chances to kiss Karina ever again, Doflamingo kept thinking about his lover Naru who he would leave behind, and Ace kept thinking of Luffy.

Two guards at the doors opened them, and the four prisoners looked and saw a flight of steps leading to their deaths.

"Climb!" a guard said to them.

So Ace, Mihawk, Doflamingo, and Karina climbed the stairs and kept silent.

South Blue

"It's in three hours now! I wonder if Whitebeard has arrived yet?" a bloke said to the owner of a store who nodded.

Everybody in the South Blue were wondering what would happen.

East Blue

A man was telling some people that Shiki the golden lion invaded Marineford once.

**North Blue**

Everywhere was closed, even the pubs.

Grand Line

Young children happily sang a song about Whitebeard when their parents looked on.

**Sabaody Archipelago Evacuation Site **

People were watching the execution on monitors. Reporters and cameramen were they also ready to get the big story of the centaury. "That's really the best of Navy HQ?" one said getting ready to write down some notes. "I assume that Whitebeard knows about this. But still, we he venture to be there? " another one said.

**Marineford execution site**

Six executioners were waiting for the prisoners so that they could take off their heads.

Sengoku's office

Monkey D. Garp banged his fist onto the table and he was looking at Sengoku he said, "I have a problem with that. Is that really necessary?"

"This public execution is not just an execution for four pirates. It has great significance for the future world. That's why it's necessary to…" Sengoku said as Garp walked out of his office.

"You are responsible for this matter since you are one of the parties involved. Don't forget that, Garp" Sengoku called out to Garp who looked like he wanted to kill Sengoku.

Marineford

Marines were getting ready for the war an vice-admiral was giving out orders, there were almost one hundred thousand of soldiers there from all over the world.

Three of the Shichibukai were ready for the fight, Bartholomew Kuma was to the left, Gecko Moria was to his right, and Boa Hancock was to Gecko Moria's right.

Just then the three admirals came out and sat in their seats, some marines gasped as they saw Aokiji Kuzan was sitting to the right, Akainu Sakazuki was in the middle and Kizaru Borsalino was to the left.

The scaffold stairs

Ace, Karina, Mihawk, and Doflamingo were at the doors leading to their deaths. The doors opened and they were lead outside.

Outside on the scaffold

None of the prisoners said anything back glared at the marines. They were led down some steps to the scaffold that had steps as well. They were told to kneel down so that they could be killed. Mihawk was to the left next to Ace, who had Karina next to him, who had Doflamingo next to her. Six guards with very long swords each had two swords pointing to the prisoners.

"Step aside for a minute" Sengoku said to four of the guards that were about to kill Ace and Karina.

"Yes sir" the guards said and stepped aside.

Sengoku was in the middle of Karina and Ace he said into a transport snail, "I have something to tell you all. Portgas D. Ace and Karina… It's about the great significance of their deaths today"

He turned to Ace and said, "Ace, tell them the name of your father"

Karina had a look on her face, she knew who his dad was and she didn't like how Sengoku was telling Ace to tell the whole word.

"Sengoku, can I tell them?" Karina said looking at Sengoku.

"Very well Karina, tell the world who his dad is" Sengoku said advancing on Karina.

"I'm sorry Ace, but I have to say it. His dad is none other than Gold Roger" Karina said with her eyes closed.

All the marines were shocked that Ace was Gold Roger the famous Pirate King's son.

"Now Karina can you tell them who your father is?" Sengoku said with a smile on his face. Karina paled and said, "I don't have a father"

Sengoku laughed and said, "Your dad is one of the most wanted men in the world. He left you with Aokiji, Kizaru, and Akainu. He's a friend of the Revolutionary Dragon. He is the second member of the group, and his name is Saiyan D. Bardock. Your full name is SAIYAN D. KARINA!" he shouted the last part.

Doflamingo looked at Karina with wide eyes, Ace was shocked, and Mihawk well he had his mouth open.

Karina closed her eyes as tears trickled down her cheeks.

**Sabaody Archipelago**

Reporters were shocked that this kind of news came out; they all ran to their den den mushies to their offices to tell people the big news.

Vampire Revan: Chapter done.

Sengoku: Well now everyone knows that Karina is really Saiyan D. Karina.

Yamato: PLEASE REVIEW.

Garp: The other chapter will be out next Monday.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

A Vast Fleet Appears!

Here Come the Whitebeard Pirates and Friends

_Vampire Revan: I'm back!_

_Aokiji: What took you so long?_

_Vampire Revan: I was busy trying to complete one of my games._

_Kizaru: Can we just carry on?_

_Akainu: You better not be thinking about __**that**__!_

_Kizaru: No! I meant the story._

_Aokiji: Vampire Revan only owns Saiyan D. Karina._

_Vampire Revan: Lets get this story on the road._

_Aokiji, Kizaru, and Akainu: O-O_

Sabaody Archipelago safe point

People were talking about what they heard about Ace and Karina.

"I can't believe that the arch villains had kids" One man said with his mouth opened in shock.

"The legend of Gold Roger continues!" another man said with a snotty nose, he continued, "That girl is one of the revolutionaries kid!"

"I'm so relieved that they got them. They must be very barbaric if there are descendants of two powerful evil pirates," a woman said looking at the screen.

"If I caught them and put them up for auction, I would have made a fortune" Disco said in a suit of armour. _(Doflamingo: I hope it isn't)_

"This execution is turning into quite a show!" a man said laughing.

"Them two are as good as dead anyway. They will be wiped off the face of the earth soon along with the two who helped Saiyan D. Karina" a man said as a newspaper clipping of Gol D. Roger being killed flew away in to the air.

Marineford

Ace, and Karina had their heads bowed not looking at anyone, Doflamingo kept looking at Karina with a frown on his face _'I had a feeling that she was the daughter of Saiyan D. Bardock, when Jinbei told me in secret'_ he thought.

Mihawk still couldn't believe that Karina was the daughter of Saiyan D. Bardock, he felt a bit foolish that he didn't know.

Tashigi looked at Karina with wide eyes, she knew deep within her heart that Karina was the daughter of Saiyan D. Karina; but didn't think of asking Karina, and now it was too late.

Smoker knew all along that Karina was the daughter of Saiyan D. Bardock, Bardock said to him just before Bardock left to join Dragon to look after Karina at all cost.

Boa Hancock was shocked that Ace was not Luffy's brother; she knew all along that Karina was the daughter of Bardock.

Underneath the execution platform Kizaru had his right fist clenched, Aokiji had a big frown on is face but his eyes had cold fire in them, and Akainu gritted his teeth; how dare that idiot Sengoku say that about them and Karina, he had no right to tell everyone about Karina or her heritage.

Sengoku grinned a bit, he just liked bringing people into his speech; he thought that it would have been best for the marines to find out the truth about two of the people being killed, he had his hand on the back of Karina's head. Mihawk saw this and glared at Sengoku, no one does that to Karina and lives.

Bartholomew Kuma knew all along that Karina was the daughter of Saiyan D. Bardock, after having a talk with her dad.

Gecko Moria was a bit too happy after hearing that Ace was Gold Roger's son, he knew that Karina was Bardock's kid all along; he couldn't wait till he joined up with Karina and her crew.

Garp thought back to when Gold Roger told him to look after Ace.

Flashback Impel Down

_Garp walks down to Roger's cell to talk to Roger about something._

"_Garp" Roger said looking at Garp he continued, "Garp. Can you believe this, Garp? I'm expecting a baby. Unfortunately, I won't be around by the time of the child's birth"_

"_Why're you telling that to me – a Marine officer, Roger?" Garp said with his eyes closed, he continued, "The mother of the child – a woman related to you will be executed for sure!"_

"_That's why I'm telling you" Roger said as Garp gasped. Roger continued talking "The Government will definitely dig up my whereabouts for the last year and find her and kill her. But they can't blame a child whose not born. Garp! We've tried to kill each other dozens of times. That's why I trust you as I trust my friends. You must protect my baby"_

_Garp looked at him and said, "Stop being selfish!"_

_Roger gave him a very scary look and said, "No I'm sure you'll do it!" Garp took four steps back Roger continued, "Look after my child!"_

_Rouge looks at the sea a newspaper that had the death of Roger on it flew out of her hands. _

Flashback ends

Garp had a bit of a headache Tsuru looked at him and said, "Garp"

Tsuru looked up at the platform when Sengoku said about Ace "It was two years ago. You took over your mothers name and rose up in the world of the sea… as captain of the Spade Pirates with your exquisite speed and power. And that's when we noticed… that Roger's blood still flowed! But Whitebeard also noticed that at the same time. And to make you the next King of the Pirates, he let the son of his old rival onto his ship"

"No! I got on the ship to make my dad the next king!" Ace shouted at Sengoku.

"No one believes that except you" Sengoku said looking down at Ace.

"YOUR WRONG YOU IDIOT!" Karina shouted out so loud that Sengoku looked at her she continued, "MY GREAT GRANDAD BELIEVED THAT, AND SO DO I!"

"So Whitebeard is your great grandfather?" Sengoku looked at Karina who glared at him he continued, "So that makes your dad his grandson. Looks like the apples don't fall far from the same tree"

Karina spat at his feet, Sengoku backhanded her for doing this, and Akainu almost got up from his chair back Aokiji put his hand on Akainu's shoulder to stop him from doing something stupid.

Ace looked at Sengoku who looked at him and continued to talk to Ace as if nothing happened he said, "In fact, it made it harder for us to catch you. Whitebeard protected you. It we let you go free, we know you'll use your abilities to become the next King. That's why it means a great deal to execute you today. Even if it means risking an all-out war with Whitebeard!"

"And what about Doflamingo and me?" Mihawk said getting Sengoku's attention.

"Your crime Mihawk was for going with the daughter of Saiyan D. Bardock" Sengoku said looking at Mihawk who winced when he said this Sengoku continued talking, "As for Doflamingo he aided Karina during that little fight against Blackbeard and Karina"

Doflamingo stuck his tongue out at Sengoku who had his back to him and Karina.

"Fleet Admiral Sengoku! I have report!" a marine said to Sengoku who looked at him, the marine continued, "The Gate of Justice is opening without any order. And we can't make contact with the control room!"

"What?" Sengoku said a bit too loud.

Luffy and the other watched in amazement as the doors opened, and Buggy did a very weird dance. The boat that's carrying them went through the doors.

Aokiji, Kizaru and Akainu all knew that Whitebeard was coming and they would help save Mihawk, Doflamingo, Ace, and Karina from death.

A marine on look at saw eleven ships coming this way "There they come!" he shouted as alarms went off.

"Everyone, battle stations!" a Marine officer said.

"They appeared so suddenly! Where did they get in?" Sengoku said looking at all the pirate ships.

"It's the vast fleet of pirate ships!" a marine said looking at all the ships.

"Where's Whitebeard? Look for him!" another marine said.

"Bohemian Knight Doma!" a third marine said.

""Thunder Lord" McGuy" a fourth said.

"Decalvan Brother!" a fifth one said.

"Whirl Spider Squad!" a sixth one said.

"They're all big time captains who are well known in the New World! Forty-three ships in total! Counting the Red-haired Pirates and the Heart Pirates makes it forty-five! We can't find Whitebeard or the commanders!" a seventh one said.

"Or the Tyrannosaurs Pirates!" an eighth one said.

Platform

"I didn't expect them to come!" Ace said. Karina near enough smiled, Doflamingo had his mouth opened, and Mihawk was surprised that Shanks came as well.

Bubbles came form the ocean; Akainu heard them. Aokiji and Kizaru heard faint screams coming from the sky.

"No way!" Sengoku said as he looked at the ocean.

"Where is he?" a marine said looking for Whitebeard.

"I think he'll appear from where we least expect," Garp said to Tsuru as she looked up into the sky.

Whitebeard's ship came up from the ocean; the Tyrannosaurs ship came from the sky.

The war was about to start.

Vampire Revan: Chapters done.

Aokiji: Wow five pages.

Akainu: Don't forget to review and read this.

Vampire Revan: I won't be doing the other chapters because the episode 461 isn't on the Internet.

_Akainu: What are you going to do?_

_Vampire Revan: Take a break and just watch past episodes of One Piece._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The beginning of the war! Ace and Whitebeards Past!

_Vampire Revan: Hi! __**Snore**_

_Vista: What's wrong with her?_

_Ace: She went out for a dinner yesterday._

_Aokiji: For what?_

_Marco: Her parent's anniversary._

_Vista: Oh._

_Vampire Revan: Can someone please do the disclaimer!_

_Aokiji: Vampire Revan only owns Saiyan D. Karina. On with this cool story._

"It's Whitebeard's ship! The Moby Dick!" a marine enforcer said with his mouth open a bit.

"And that the Tyrannosaurs ship! Karina's ship!" another said looking at the two ships.

"No way!" a third said looking as some more ships came up from the water, followed by Kyogre, Gyarados, Lapras, and some of the ninjas from the Naruto world that came from the sky followed by some of the legendary Pokémon; also Goku from the Dragonball Z world appeared as well with Cloud, Zidane, and Leon.

"There's more!" a fourth said as Gyarados near enough attacked him.

"That's the… 1st division commander - Marco!" a fifth said holding a pair of binoculars, he continued "Fourteen commanders – they're all here!"

"Oh my! The second captain Amanojaku, the former CP9 members, and Trafalgar Law one of the supernovas! They're here!" a sixth said looking at some of the crew of the Tyrannosaurs Pirates.

Just then Whitebeard came to stand on the top of his ship he laughed and said, "It's been awhile, Sengoku"

"Whitebeard" Sengoku said not amused.

"You better tell me that my beloved son and great grand-daughter… are all right" Whitebeard said smiling.

All of the marines gasped at this, some looked as if they were about to collapse and faint.

"I can't believe that we let them get this close!" Sengoku said sweating.

"You better believe it! We are going to hurt you!" Naruto said as Itachi and Garra held him back.

With Luffy and the others

"We made it passed the gate but… what I'm concerned about is whether your father is here or not" Ivankov said looking around for Dragon.

"Your?" Luffy said looking confused.

"I don't think that Dragon would let them kill his own son…" Ivankov said in a whisper.

"Oh, my dad and Ace's are not the same" Luffy said to Ivankov who had his mouth open very wide, he continued, "My dad who got turned into a woman is Dragon. Ace's dad is Gold Roger. I'm Karina's half brother. But I'm really a girl." Luffy said as Ivankov looked at him/her weirdly.

Jinbei just smiled as Luffy said he was a girl, Karina told him that Luffy was a girl to being with.

"He got a great father but he never met him. He'd get mad every time I mentioned it" Luffy said still talking about Ace being Gold Roger's son, Luffy looked at all the people on the ship and said, "Oh, I shouldn't have said that"

Back to Marineford

Whitebeard gave Ace a look and said, "Give me a second, Ace and Karina"

"Pops!" Ace said with tears in his eyes.

"Great GF!" Karina said crying a little.

Whitebeard use his devil fruit power to crack the sea.

"What is that?" a marine said as he saw the sky crack.

"He cracked the air?" a second said just as confused.

Just then, waves whooshed up into the sky, Sengoku saw this and said, "A seaquake! He's distorting the sea! The other side too!"

Ace had a flashback from when he sailed off the island he grew up on.

Flashback one beings

"I'm heading out first" a young Ace age around seventeen said to Luffy as he left the island.

"Take care Ace!" Luffy shouted.

"Yeah. See you, Luffy!" Ace said holding his hat.

"Uh-huh! I'll be a lot stronger when I leave here in three years!" Luffy said looking at his adoptive brother.

"You bet!" Ace said waving as he left on his little ship.

Flashback one ends

Ace thought back to when he formed the Spade Pirates and how he met Shanks.

_Flash back two beings (No dialog)_

Ace formed the Spade Pirates becoming the captain. He had his devil fruit powers during the time when he was the captain. He decides to meet Shanks to thank him from saving Luffy, and he tells Shanks that he is going to go after Whitebeard.

Flashback two ends

Ace remembered back to when he first met Jinbei and had a fight with him.

_Flashback three_

"Hey, big guy, I wanna see the guy who goes by the name of Whitebeard" a nineteen-year-old Ace said looking at Jinbei.

"I cannot introduce a sharp young man like you to the old man!" Jinbei said looking at Ace.

"Captain, that's Jinbei!" a member of Ace's crew said with fear in his voice.

"Oh, the Shichibukai? Then I get prestige if I beat him" Ace said looking at Jinbei.

"I'm not on the crew of the Whitebeard Pirates but I owe him, so I'll fight you" Jinbei said getting into his fighting stance.

They had been fighting for five days, Jinbei fainted form the entire fighting letting Ace win the fight; but Ace then fainted soon after Jinbei.

Whitebeard's pirate ship appeared out of the fog and Whitebeard said, "Which one of you wants to kill me?" he looked at the prone form of Ace and continued speaking "I'm gonna fight you as you wish"

Ace's crew looked in shock as the Whitebeard Pirates ship came into view.

"I'm gonna fight you people single-handedly" Whitebeard coming off of his ship, he walked towards the small crew as Ace got up; Whitebeard blew all of Ace's crew away and leaving Ace to fight him.

Ace told his crew to run, leaving him all alone; Whitebeard spoke to Ace and said, "What's the matter? Are you backing away after all?"

"Let my crew get away. Instead… I'm staying!" Ace said getting mad.

"You snot-nosed brat! How cheeky you are!" Whitebeard said looking at Ace.

Ace tried to attack Whitebeard, but Whitebeard knocked him out cold. For about five minutes.

Ace woke up after the five minutes were up he said to himself out loud in a small whisper, "So this is the guy who contended for supremacy with _him._ I won't..."

"Still some fight left in you? You are too valuable to let die now, boy. If you still wanna run wild, run as wild as you want on the sea under my name. Become my son!" Whitebeard said holding out his hand to Ace, who was shocked.

"No way!" Ace shouted to Whitebeard, who knocked him out with the help from Karina who was a year older than Ace.

Onboard Whitebeard's ship

Ace woke up with a fright, he got out of the bed and he saw that he was on Whitebeard's ship.

"Hey! Sleepyhead!" a feminine voice said to Ace's right, he looked at Karina who was in her pink fluffy dressing gown.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Ace said looking at Karina with some fear in his eyes.

"I'm Karina, Whitebeard is sort of my guardian. As to where you are, you are on the Moby Dick Whitebeard's ship" Karina said holding out her hand so that Ace can shake it.

Ace looked at it, then he shook hands with Karina he said to Karina, "How old are you?"

"I'm twenty and a half," Karina said looking at Ace.

"You're a year older than me," Ace said looking at Karina.

Ace and Karina sat down with their backs to on side of the ship.

"Hey!" Thatch said getting the attention of Ace but not Karina, Thatch continued talking, "I'm the fourth division commander. My name is Thatch. You already met Karina. If you're gonna join us, we should be friends"

"Shut up!" Ace shouted which made Karina look at him and hug him a bit.

"So you're grumpy when you wake up? Oh, yeah you wanna know what happened after you passed out? Your crew came to get you back so we beat the hell out of them. Karina had to carry you to the boat" Thatch said looking at Karina who blushed a little.

"But they're not dead. They're on this ship, too" Karina said still holding Ace, she let go after she felt him move.

"Don't you have to put me in cuffs or shackles?" Ace said looking at Thatch who looked at Karina who was laughing a little.

"Shackles? We don't need them!" Thatch said as Ace gave him an evil look.

Whitebeard's room

Whitebeard slept peacefully in his bed; his great grand daughter Karina had her head resting on Whitebeard's chest.

The two didn't notice that Ace was in the room wanting to kill Whitebeard.

Whitebeard woke up; he moved Karina's head a little and punched Ace out of his room. Ace was outside the room with blood coming out of his nose, Whitebeard went back to sleep.

Moby Dick deck

Ace was hiding behind a wall looking at Whitebeard, who had his back to him; Ace jumped out of his hiding place with an axe attempting to take Whitebeard's life. Karina saw this and launched herself at Ace and sent the two of them into the sea taking a little bit of the ship with them.

Ace tried to kill Whitebeard on at least 100 times each time ended up with him either being thrown overboard, to one side of the ship, or having Karina pin him down.

Trouble

Blackbeard (Teech) killed Thatch because he had the devil fruit that Blackbeard (Teech) wanted. Only Thatch and Karina knew that the dark dark fruit would consume someone's heart and eventually kill them.

Ace left so that he could find Blackbeard (Teech) and kill him.

Flashback three ends

Karina looked at Ace and she knew that he blamed himself for his defeat against Blackbeard.

"Pops. Everybody. I ignored your advice and took off! Why didn't you just give up on me? I'm the one who caused all of this!" Ace shouted to Whitebeard and all of the crew.

"No. I'm the one who told you to go. Son. Karina told me that she would follow you around so that she could update me on how it was going" Whitebeard said to Ace.

_Vampire Revan: Chapter done._

_Whitebeard: Seven pages._

_Marco: So it maybe the start of the war on the next chapter?_

_Vampire Revan: Could be._

_Ace: You should do a story that explains of how Karina came to be and how she always ended up stopping me from killing Whitebeard._

_Vampire Revan: Good idea._

_Whitebeard: Don't forget to r&r this story._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

The Power of the Tremor-Tremor

_Garp_: The fifteenth chapter.

_Akainu_: Why're you doing this?

_Garp: I'm filling in for Vampire Revan because she doesn't feel well._

_Kizaru: Poor Vampire Revan._

_Vampire Revan: __**Throws a big book at Kizaru knocking him out cold**__._

_Kizaru: **Out cold**_

_Doflamingo: Vampire Revan only owns Saiyan D. Karina._

_Garp: Let's get on with this._

_Vampire Revan: The detail of this story is different to the anime because it has some marines who have a change of heart during the war with Whitebeard._

Ace looked at Karina and said, "You were keeping Whitebeard up to date of my search for Blackbeard?"

"Yes, you see I had a very bad feeling that you would end up getting hurt or into trouble. I had to keep old Great grand-father up to date on the situations so that he knew what was going on" Karina said with a small grin on her face.

"I'm not that old!" Whitebeard said looking at Karina who replied with "You look like you're 94 years old!"

Some of the marines ended up laughing, Aokiji had a smile on his face, Kizaru grinned a little, Akainu laughed a little, Garp and Tsuru kept straight faces, and Sengoku ended up laughing; but stopped because he knew what was going on here.

"Karina when we get out of here, you better go to your room" Whitebeard said, Karina pouted as Whitebeard said that.

"You know we should not be discussing this and tell Ace about why we are here" Marco said to Whitebeard.

"You say it" Whitebeard said not looking at Marco.

"Everybody in the world knows. What will happen to someone who messes with our crewmates!" Marco said looking to Jozu to continue.

"We won't let anybody who hurts you two and get away with it, Karina and Ace!" Jozu shouted so that all the marines could here him.

"Count on us to save you four! Believe It!" Naruto shouted.

Everyone on the Whitebeard ship minus Whitebeard, and the Tyrannosaur ship shouted their agreement.

"The other marines brought it upon themselves" Aokiji said with a small smile on his face; he was so moved by what the friends of Karina said about what they were going to do.

"It's a bit too late to say such a thing. The marines will loose but we won't be with them" Akainu said thinking about how Sengoku's face will look after he sees the three admirals leave with Karina and the others.

"I know" Kizaru said looking bored.

"On this side we have a hundred thousands of soldiers!" Moria said getting so exited about the up and coming fight Kuma stood on his foot to stop him from saying anything more.

Moria felt it and whispered so that only Boa Hancock and Kuma could her along with the three admirals, "On that side, there're the Whitebeard pirates, the Tyrannosaurs pirates, us, the three admirals, and more than 40 allied ships!"

Boa Hancock looked at him and said in a low voice, "You joining Whitebeard's side?"

"No I'm joining Karina's side because she told me and Doflamingo before the three of them got sent here for their execution along with Ace saying that the five elders were going to send some of the Pacifistas and Doflamingo to kill me" Moria whispered back. Boa Hancock just nodded and continued to look out for Luffy.

A marine looked at the water and said to one of the other marines, "H-Hey!"

"What's wrong?" a second marine said looking at the other marine.

"The water is receding!" the marine said looking at the water.

"What does it mean?" the second marine said.

With Luffy and the others

The marine ship with Luffy and the other ex-prisoners on went backwards because when Whitebeard showed off his devil fruit powers their were sent backwards when the water was receding.

Then they were brought forward because a giant tsunami was helping them along, until they were sent into the air along with Karina's T-rex who had Luffy, Jinbei, Ivankov, Des Bones, Buggy, Mr 3 and Crocodile.

Back to Marineford

The water level was rising again, the ground was shaking; Gecko Moria felt this and said, "I can hear the ground rumbling!"

"It's probably Doflamingo passing wind" Kuma said to Moria in a whisper, Moria just grinned a little.

"Now it's coming! The seaquake that he set up before! Coming in the form of a tsunami" Garp said looking at the water rising.

"The Tremor-Tremor fruit made him a _quake man_! Edward Newgate AKA Whitebeard!" Garp shouted making Moria jump a little.

"Great!" Karina said looking at Doflamingo who was shaking a little.

"What?" Sengoku said looking at Karina who said, "The rising water's making Doflamingo want to go to the bathroom"

Sengoku looked at Karina and said in a very small voice, "You know that you four are gonna die?"

Karina nodded and kept looking at Doflamingo who didn't like hearing the water coming at them.

"Yeah but, Whitebeard can destroy this world and so can I, because if you kill me Sengoku or any of my friends and family then this whole world will blow up" Karina said with a smile on her face look at Sengoku who had a slight fear in his eyes.

Aokiji looked at the water, got up from his chair and jumped to meet Whitebeard, he froze the water thanks to his ice powers.

"Aokiji! You young squirt!" Whitebeard said with a smile on his face, Aokiji smiled and whispered, "To make it look like I'm about to attack you, use your devil fruit power to attack the ice weapons and I crack a little then fall to the water freezing it and this will help you and you comrades to fight the marines" Whitebeard nodded liking the plan.

"Partisan!" Aokiji shouted as he sent some ice weapons at Whitebeard who cut them with his devil fruit power, "Uh-oh" Aokiji said as he was cut just a little. He landed in the sea freezing it; he didn't freeze the Tyrannosaurs ship or the ship that was ice proof so that it can move through the ice the water Pokémon were protected from the cold thanks to the protective coats they had on that matched their skin tone.

"We have the greatest force of the Navy HQ- the admirals on our side!" A marine shouted, Aokiji froze him and broke him in to little bits.

"Aokiji! What are you doing?" Sengoku shouted at Aokiji.

"I'm joining the side of Whitebeard" Aokiji said with a smile on his face.

"Marines! Kill the traitor!" Sengoku shouted as some marines went to try and attack Aokiji. Kizaru killed them instantly joining Aokiji.

"Akainu you better not betray us!" Sengoku said looking at Akainu who sent a message up to Kuma to give to Sengoku.

Kuma gave the message to Sengoku who read out, "Kuzan, Borsalino, and I quit; because you have sentenced our beloved god-daughter to her death along with her friends. Signed Akainu Sakazuki"

Akainu moved from his seat to join Aokiji, and Kizaru.

Sengoku looked like he was about to scream, as Smoker, Hina, Coby, Helmeppo, Fullbody, Sentoumaru and Tashigi joined Aokiji, Akainu, and Kizaru.

Moby Dick

"Show them what we're capable of!" Vista said as all the members of Whitebeards crew, Karina's crew, and Shank's crew set off to fight alongside the marines who decided to come over to their side.

The marines fired on the division commanders and the marines who joined the side of the pirates. Kyogre saw this and fired a Hyper Beam at the cannons killing some of the marines.

The battle started, Tashigi had to be saved by Vista as a marine tried to kill her.

"Be careful, pretty lady" Vista said to Tashigi who blushed a little. Smoker saw this and mouthed a thank you to Vista who nodded. Vista and Tashigi started fighting the marines.

Zidane ended up fighting alongside Coby and Helmeppo, Cloud killed about twelve marines and a giant with help from Kizaru and Aokiji.

Kizaru ended up sending light beams at marines who got too close to Fasha who was sending energy balls at her enemies.

Moria summoned some of his zombies to help Amanojaku who was having some trouble fighting his opponents.

Kuma just looked at Karina who had a very big smile on her face, he also saw Ace looking worried, Doflamingo looked like he would of danced if he wasn't going to be killed, and Mihawk smiled a little.

_Garp: The chapters done._

_Akainu: How did you know all this?_

_Garp: Vampire Revan wrote it down in draft for me._

_Kizaru: She did?_

_Vampire Revan: Of course I did!_

_Mihawk: She wanted to see how it was going._

_Garp: It went well!_

_Aokiji: Vampire Revan will hopefully do chapter sixteen of this story next Sunday._

_Vampire Revan: Correct!_

_Ace: Don't forget to R&R this._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The Straw Hat Team Arrives

_Vampire Revan: I'm baaaaacccccccck!_

_Aokiji: What took you so long?_

_Mihawk: She was busy._

_Aokiji: Oh…why?_

_Vampire Revan: I was watching One Piece episodes, so that I knew what to write._

_Aokiji: Oh. Vampire Revan doesn't own One Piece, Naruto, Pokémon, or the Tyrannosaurs from Fantasia._

**Vampire Revan: I decide to cut out the bits when Oars Jr dies and brining in Luffy and the others**. **And the prisoners that followed Buggy died when the ship went into the air in this story because they were so boring to write about but the ones who followed Ivankov survived.**

Crocodile, Ivankov, Des Bones, and Jinbei landed safely thanks to Naruto who summoned some clouds for them to land on; Buggy and Mr. 3 weren't lucky they ended up landing on each other.

Tom the Tyrannosaurs Rex, Karina's pet landed on a soft landing mat that Cid brought so that no one got hurt. Luffy was on Tom's neck holding tight but not too tightly. Tom stomped right to where the fight was starting.

Some of the marines, Whitebeard Pirates, the alias of Whitebeard, Kuma, Moria, Boa Hancock, the former marines, Sengoku, Garp, and the prisoners to be executed looked to the left and saw Tom coming towards the.

Some marines ran away, but Tom's feet crushed some. Crocodile, and Des Bones took out some marines who were still looking at Tom. Jinbei went to Whitebeard and said, "Hi old friend"

Whitebeard nodded and said, "Jinbei nice to see you again. I see Karina's T-rex is fighting on our side"

"Tom's doing this so that he can save Karina, and get some food because when I looked at him I sensed he smelled another dinosaur," Jinbei said, as he looked at some marines getting killed.

"Whoa, Karina went overboard with the food she gave Tom" Kizaru said as he looked at Tom who had Luffy laughing his ore her head off.

"Straw Hat looks like he's having fun" Smoker said as he killed some marines who tried to attack him.

"Doesn't Sengoku have that stegosaurs of his?" Aokiji said freezing some marines while Akainu roasted some.

"Yes he does, but from what I know about Karina's Tyrannosaurs Rex Tom can actually kill it" Akainu said protecting Coby who got hut by some marines.

"I think someone should take him and his friend to Whitebeard's ship because they shouldn't be here," Xaladin said as he killed some marines. No one answered him so he took Coby and his friend to Whitebeard's ship.

"This is so funny!" Moria said killing marines; Sengoku saw this and he ordered Kuma to kill Moria.

"I don't listen to you, only Karina" Kuma said killing marines as well.

Larxene saved Boa Hancock from some marines who tried to attack her, and took her to the tyrannosaurs pirates ship.

Luffy saw Crocodile trying to kill Whitebeard, she leapt into action to save Ace's captain.

Vampire Revan: Chapter done.

_Aokiji: That's all?_

_Vampire Revan: Yes that all, because this fight is gonna continue in the next chapter._

_Aokiji: Oh, can you do a little preview of the next chapter?_

_Vampire Revan: Okay!_

_Preview of chapter seventeen:_

Tom kills the stegosaurs, Sengoku tries to kill Luffy.

_Ace and the others are free._

_Aokiji: Don't forget to R&R._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

The fight continues and the war of the megaphones

_Vampire Revan: Seventeenth chapter._

_Ace: So this is where we are going to be saved?_

_Vampire Revan: Yes it is._

_Ace: How many more chapters are they going to be?_

_Vampire Revan: Three more, then I'm starting a new arc._

_Ace: Oh...so does that mean we live?_

_Vampire Revan: You and all the viewers are going to find out in the last chapter._

_Ace: Shoot._

_Vampire Revan: I only own Saiyan D. Karina._

Previously: Luffy saw Crocodile trying to kill Whitebeard, she leapt into action to save Ace's captain.

Luffy went into gear two and went to Whitebeard's aid; and kicked Crocodile's hook with her foot.

Crocodile saw that Luffy was wet and knew that if Luffy attacked him then he wouldn't be able to use his sand powers to finish Whitebeard off.

"My Karina's half-sister is quite a fighter and so lovely" Marco said as he looked at Luffy.

Two of Whitebeard's pirates stopped Crocodile for going after their captain.

"So you are the one that Shank's gave his hat too?" Whitebeard said looking at Luffy.

"Yeah" Luffy said looking at Whitebeard.

"Do you know that you may die in this war, and who you're messing with?" Whitebeard said looking at Luffy still and getting angry.

"Shut up! That's not up to you to decide!" Luffy shouted.

Buggy and Ivankov looked scared because Luffy was shouting at Whitebeard, Karina was getting angry; how dare her great grandfather talk to Luffy like that and how dare Luffy talk back to Whitebeard like that.

"Garp. Do you still have that megaphone I gave you?" Karina whispered to Garp.

Garp looked at her and said, "How are you going to hold it?"

"You are going to hold it when I have a word with Whitebeard and Luffy" Karina said with a small smile.

Garp got out the megaphone, went to Karina and he hold up the Megaphone so that Karina could speak into it.

"Hey! Whitebeard, don't you say things like that to Luffy!" Karina shouted.

Jinbei handed a megaphone to Whitebeard so that he could shout at Karina; Whitebeard said, "Don't you shout at me!"

"I shout at you any way I want!" Karina said getting angry.

"She shouldn't be in a war that she could get hurt or killed in!" Whitebeard said looking at Luffy.

"She has me and Ace looking out for her!" Karina said looking at Ace.

"You know I'm going to be pirate king!" Whitebeard said to Karina.

"Yeah well I'm going to be Pirate Queen, me or Luffy!" Karina shouted.

"You don't have what it takes!" Whitebeard shouted.

"Yes I have!" Karina shouted, as Moria tried not to laugh at the little fight that Karina and Whitebeard were having.

"Have you or Ace changed your underwear?" Whitebeard shouted.

The marines and pirates looked a little scared as Whitebeard said this. Moria lost it he started laughing at what Whitebeard said.

Sengoku tried not to smile at this, Garp ended up sniggering, and Ace looked like a tomato.

"I have nine pairs of underwear on, but Ace hasn't changed his underwear!" Karina shouted her face going red.

The marines started laughing and the pirates saw this as an opportunity to kill them so they did.

"Hey I don't think it's time to talk about underwear," Luffy said getting a little angrier.

"How saucy you are!" Whitebeard said to Luffy, still holding the megaphone.

The marines and the pirates heard this; their turned to see what Karina was going to say.

"Hey, Whitebeard! How dare you say that to Luffy! You're older enough to be her grandfather, but she already has a grandfather! Don't think you can say that about Luffy!" Karina shouted.

Whitebeard realizing what he just said told Karina, "Whoops maybe I should have said that without the megaphone"

Karina smiled and shouted at Whitebeard, "You are so stupid sometimes!"

Whitebeard just nodded and gave the megaphone back to Jinbei who looked at Whitebeard funny.

Garp lowered the megaphone and went back to stand beside Sengoku.

_Vampire Revan: Chapter finished._

_Ace: I can't believe that you wrote that about the underwear._

_Vampire Revan: Thank Pokémon for that because during the first three seasons, Ash's mother use to say that to Ash._

_Ace: So is the next chapter going to have Karina's T-rex fighting the stegosaurs?_

_Vampire Revan: Yes it does._

_Luffy: Why am I a girl in this?_

_Vampire Revan: That will be explained in Saiyan D. Karina's past._

_Luffy: Oh! Don't forget to R&R._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Tom Vs Stegosaurs

Vampire Revan: Chapter eighteen and only two more chapters to go.

_Doflamingo: Only two to go?_

_Ace: Yes!_

_Moria: The best fight ever is coming up! Karina's T-rex Tom is going to be fighting a stegosaurs!_

_Vampire Revan: You should know by now that I only own Karina, and Tom._

Tom was killing Marines left and right, he was making sure that he didn't kill any pirates that were fighting on the good side; he smelt another dinosaur as well and he knew that it was a leaf eater because he had a very good sniffer.

He made his way to the execution platform helping some of the allies of Whitebeard. He saw his master chained up next to Ace with two of the Shichibukai who are her friends.

Sengoku saw him coming and said to a marine, "Release the stegosaurs!"

The marines released the stegosaurs and it went to Tom to fight against him. Tom walked fast to the stegosaurs leaving the pirates behind him.

The stegosaurs saw that Tom was a tyrannosaurs rex and started to run slowly, Tom grab a hold of the stegosaurs' tail telling it that he got him.

The stegosaurs turned around and looked at Tom with fear in it's eyes, Tom grabbed a hold of the stegosaurs' neck trying to kill it; but the stegosaurs used it's tail to give Tom a hit so that he could let go. Tom got a bit dizzy but tried to attack the stegosaurs again; but the stegosaurs took another swipe at Tom near enough making Tom fall backwards.

They had a stare off as they were walking around in a big circle, the marines, some of the ex marines, the former CP9 members and some of the Whitebeard Pirates had to move out of the way.

Aokiji, Kizaru, Akainu, Whitebeard, Luffy, Smoker, Ace, Doflamingo, Karina, Mihawk, Garp, and Sengoku were watching as they circled around each other.

Tom and the Stegosaurs circled one more time, and Tom grabbed a hold of the stegosaurs again trying to break its neck; but the Stegosaurs tried hit Tom again but it was getting weaker as Tom kept applying pressure. It took another swipe at Tom making him let go.

Tom was getting mad drool was falling from his teeth but he made another lunged to the stegosaurs' neck, using one of his hands to hold onto one of the spikes of the stegosaurs to bring it down.

The stegosaurs fell down with a thump, Tom let go of the stegosaurs.

Sengoku and the marines were shocked that a tyrannosaurs rex killed the stegosaurs.

Karina, Doflamingo, and Moria had very large smiles on their faces; they knew that Tom was going to win.

Everyone looked on as the stegosaurs tried to get up but it was weak after having its neck snapped by Tom, it closed its eyes giving up.

Tom saw this and let out a roar that made everyone cover their ears, except for Doflamingo, Ace, Karina, and Mihawk who had they hands chained behind them.

"I just lost a bet!" Garp shouted.

"What bet?" Sengoku asked with a frown on his face.

"I betted 888 million berries against Karina saying that the stegosaurs would win!" Garp shouted as he looked at Sengoku.

"You idiot! That was your money for doing a good job for serving the marines!" Sengoku yelled.

Sengoku and Garp were about to yell some more when Tom came up to look at them, Sengoku screamed like a girl and hid behind Doflamingo not very well because Doflamingo was kneeling down.

Garp patted Tom on the nose saying that he did a good job, Tom licked his face and Garp had T-rex slobber on his face.

Tom walked onto the ice to go to his master's ship so that he can lay down to rest and protect Boa Hancock.

Vampire Revan: Chapter done. And I was listening to rite of spring when the T-rex came on when doing this chapter.

_Garp: All my money had gone._

_Ace: No one can beat Tom._

_Moria: Isn't Tom based on the Tyrannosaurs Rex from Fantasia?_

_Vampire Revan: Yes he is! I decide to pay tribute to that segment because Fantasia is going to be re-released again in November, and I am going to get it with Fantasia 2000._

_Kuma: Don't forget to R&R. _


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Time to save the prisoners

_Vampire Revan: Hi, chapter nineteen is here!_

_Lucci: Only one chapter to go._

_Ace: So is this the chapter that has the prisoners free?_

_Vampire Revan: Yes it does._

_Vista: Are you going to do a little twist in this chapter?_

_Vampire Revan: Yes they is going to be one death in this chapter and three deaths in the last chapter._

_Moria: Who dies?_

_Vampire Revan: You and all the readers are going to find out._

_Kaku: Vampire Revan owns only Saiyan D. Karina, and her pet Tyrannosaurs Rex Tom._

_**Vampire Revan: Hancock gave the keys to Smoker to give to Luffy so that he can save the prisoners. The pirates that Tom was helping to get to Ace died by the marines that were left.**_

Smoker looked at the keys that Hancock gave him, the keys were the ones that will free Mihawk, Karina, Doflamingo, and Ace from their binds.

"Aokiji! Kizaru! Cover me while I give these keys to Luffy!" Smoker shouted to Aokiji and Kizaru who were playing cards with Amano.

"Fine. Let's do this" Aokiji said as he ran up to Smoker, Kizaru walked up to them. The three of them ran to Luffy who was running to the prisoners.

One of the giant marine saw them and attacked them, Jozu saw this and stopped the giant with the help from Akainu, and Cloud.

"I'll help those two. Aokiji I give the keys to you!" Smoker said handing the keys to Aokiji.

"Where are you going?" Kizaru said looking at Smoker.

Smoker pointed to Vista and Tashigi who were having trouble fighting off seven marines. "I'll help you" Kizaru said as he left Aokiji.

Aokiji just continue running to Luffy, so that Luffy can have the keys that will free Karina and the others; he noticed that five marines were heading his way.

Jyabura saw that Aokiji had the keys that would free his captain Karina and the others, he tapped Leon on the shoulder and pointed to Aokiji who was having trouble fighting off the marines that were attacking him.

Leon nodded and ran with Jyabura who went into his beast human form to kill the marines who were attacking Aokiji. Aokiji just nodded and the three of them continued running to Luffy who was having some trouble with some marines who were chasing her.

"It looks like they are after her" Leon said watching the chase with a small smile on his face.

"But why?" Aokiji said as he was watching this amusing chase.

"It's because somehow Luffy's top came opened a bit and she showed a bit of cleavage" Moria said as he came walking up to Aokiji, Leon, and Jyabura.

"No wonder that those marines had love hearts in their eyes" Leon said as Luffy came running towards them with the marines after her.

"Time to save her, Moria here's the keys that will undo the cuffs on Ace, Mihawk, Doflamingo, and Karina. Give them to Luffy and help her to the execution platform" Aokiji said handing the keys to Moria who just nodded.

Moria used his shadow doppelman to carry Luffy to him, so that he can give Luffy the keys. "Why are you helping me?" Luffy said as she was put down next to Moria.

"It's because Karina told me that the marines were going to kill me; because I lost to you" Moria said as he gave the keys to Luffy.

"Are these the keys that will save Ace and the others?" Luffy said looking at Moria who nodded.

"So what's the plan?" a voice said from behind Luffy.

Luffy and Moria turned around and saw Marco the first division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates.

"Who are you?" Luffy said looking at Marco with a small blush on her cheeks.

"I'm Marco, a friend of Ace and Karina" Marco said bowing.

Moria didn't fail to notice that Luffy had a small blush on her cheeks he thought '_wait till Karina hears about this_'.

"I'm Luffy, the adoptive sister of Ace and the half sister of Karina" Luffy said smiling at Marco.

Luffy explained to Marco that she had to get the keys she has on her to Ace, Mihawk, Karina, and Doflamingo's cuffs so that they can be free and help out in the battle.

Marco asked Luffy if he can assist her in her goal to save the four from being killed. Luffy said, "Of course, Moria is helping me and I would be honored if you can assist us"

Moria nodded, he liked the way that Luffy can make friends out of anybody; because he saved her from one of her crew mates who wanted to have her as his.

Marco went into phoenix mode, Luffy started running with Moria close behind her; Marco followed them he knew that they would make it if Karina started singing to summon her friends to help them make it to their goal.

Execution platform

Karina was watching the fight with fear in her eyes, she couldn't see Luffy anywhere.

Doflamingo was watching the fight with a frown, because he wanted to fight.

Ace looked worried because some of his friends were getting killed, he wanted it to end but he knew that if he did then Karina will blow up the whole world.

Mihawk was watching everything that was going on, he was surprised that Shanks was trying to save him and Karina.

Karina heard a voice coming from the sky it said, 'Use thy voice Karina. Fill the sky, let your demons have their fun'

Karina started to sing the song that would contact her demon friends to help the ones coming to save them.

Karina:

Come little demons

We'll need your help, help us stop the marines

Come little demons

The time has come to play, here in the battle at Marineford

Come little demons

We'll need your help, help us stop the marines

Come little demons

The time has come to play, here in the battle at Marineford

As Karina finished singing her little demons came from the sky and the ground, they were green, pink, red, yellow, brown, and purple.

These demons knew that some of the marines were on their summoner's side of the war so they didn't have to fight them.

With Luffy, Moria, and Marco

Marco looked and saw that Karina had summon some of her friends, he knew that if she have to summon Anima then she had to use her hands and that the summoning also takes some of her power.

"Hey! I can see the execution, How do we get up there?" Luffy said as she punched a marine tried to hit Moria.

"We could be of some assistance" a voice said behind them.

Moria, Luffy, and Marco turned around and saw Lucci standing there with Kaku next to him.

"Fine how do you two plan on getting us up there?" Moria asked looking at them.

"We need a distraction and can you do it Moria?" Kaku said thinking of something.

"That I can do" Moria said walking off and started to steel shadows from enemy marines who didn't even notice him.

Kaku picked up Luffy who still had the keys with her and jumped right to the execution platform, Lucci followed after with Marco right next to him.

Execution Platform

Sengoku was shocked that someone brought Straw-hat Luffy right onto the execution platform.

The guards that were going to kill the prisoners were knocked out cold by Marco, and Lucci.

Garp walked off the platform, and left Sengoku alone with the prisoners, Luff, Marco, Kaku, and Lucci.

Luffy ran to her half-sister Karina first and released her from her chains that kept her from being free.

Luffy threw the keys to Lucci who grabbed them, and he opened the chains that were around Mihawk's hands; the he did the same to the chains on Ace's wrists.

Lucci threw the keys to Kaku who caught them with one hand, Kaku released Doflamingo form his chains.

The four got up and looked at the fight that was still going on. Karina saw that her friend Amano was fighting a Pacifista, but he didn't see the one that was walking up behind him.

"Kaku! Carry me and jump to that Pacifista that's behind my crew mate Amano!" Karina said to Kaku.

Kaku looked at Karina and just nodded and got a hold of Karina and jumped to the Pacifista.

With Garp

Garp saw what Karina was going to do and he had to stop her before she causes much more trouble, he didn't see someone behind; he just saw a shadow behind him and he was shot in the back.

With Karina and Kaku

"How are you planning to take that thing down?" Kaku asked Karina as they were running around in circles with the Pacifista chasing them.

"I will have to knock it down and keep a hold of it" Karina said thinking of what she was going to do.

"I can help!" Kaku said as he saw the look in Karina's eyes that told him that she was going to do something stupid.

"OK we are going to knock it into the water and thanks to Aokiji freezing this then we will be able to slow it down a little" Karina said as she and Kaku stood face to face with the Pacifista that was chasing them.

Kaku and Karina jumped up and whacked the Pacifista into the sea, but they also went into the water with it.

All the pirates and marines looked in shock as Kaku and Karina knocked the Pacifista into the water.

"KARINA!" Mihawk shouted as he saw Karina go into the water.

The Pacifista jumped out of the water and it had Kaku and Karina holding on to dear life.

It kept trying to knock them off but they held on tight, it went into marine boats; Karina and Kaku had cuts and bruises on them but they wouldn't let go of the Pacifista.

_VampireRevan: Chapter done._

_Marco: Who killed Garp?_

_VampireRevan: You find out in the last chapter._

_Garp: What I die?_

_VampireRevan: I couldn't think of how I am going to put you in the last chapter._

_Kaku: I hope that Karina and me will survive._

_VampireRevan and Marco: Find out in the next chapter._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

The last day of the battle at Marineford

_Vampire Revan:_ _The last chapter of this before I start on the sequel to this__._

_Ace: So who else dies?_

_Vampire Revan: Find out in this chapter._

_Doflamingo: So who joins Karina and Kaku on the Pacifista?_

_Ace: Find out in this chapter. Vampire Revan only owns Karina, Tom, and the whole crew and the Tyrannosaurs rex Pirates and ship._

Karina and Kaku kept their grip on the Pacifistathey held on to it for dear life, they were wet from when they knocked the Pacifista into the sea.

"Karina, if we go into the sea again, then we will keep getting weaker don't forget that both you and me are devil fruit users" Kaku said as he near enough lost his grip on the Pacifista, his sword was stuck in the shoulder of the pacifistaso he had something to hold on to; Karina had her tiger claws out so she was holding on as well.

Execution Platform

Ace was looking on in worry as he saw Karina holding on to dear life, Doflamingo had his mouth wide open in shock, Mihawk looked on with fear in his eyes seeing Karina near enough lose her grip again as the Pacifista went back into the water.

Lucci on the other hand jumped from the execution platform and onto the Pacifista that Karina and Kaku were on.

Doflamingo grabbed hold of Mihawk and Ace and jumped after Lucci.

With the Pacifista, Kaku, and Karina

Karina saw Lucci and smiled as he got a hold of the Pacifista, Kaku was pleased that Lucci decided to help destroy the Pacifista. Karina was surprised that Ace was helping, but she wasn't surprised Mihawk decided to help out as well.

Kaku and Karina felt a presence behind them, both of them turned there heads and saw that Doflamingo was behind them.

Well it's like this, Ace held on to the Pacifista's arm, Lucci had a hold of the Pacifista's other arm, Doflamingo had a hold on Kaku and Karina so that they wouldn't fall of the Pacifista, and Mihawk held on to the Pacifista and his right hand was on Karina's left hand.

"Karina need any help?" Law said jumping on to the Pacifista and using his sword he jabbed it into the Pacifista's neck so that he had a good grip to hold onto if the Pacifista went under water again.

When the Pacifista came up again, Law's hat was over his eyes, Ace looked like he was going to lose his grip if it had not been for Mihawk holding on to his wrist, Lucci looked like a drowned rat when he came out of the water, holding on to Ace also, Kaku looked like he was enjoying himself a bit, Karina had her hair covering her eyes but she moved it out of her eyes with her psychic powers, and Doflamingo's glasses near enough slipped from his nose.

"There must be a way to stop this thing, otherwise we will be killed by the effects of the sea water" Law said using one of his hands to move his hat out of his eyes.

"Well my trousers aren't water proof" Kaku said he was getting soaked more than the others.

"This is fun!" Karina shouted as she was getting happy that she was going to cause a stir up in the press.

The Pacifista made it's way to the Moby Dick, Whitebeard's ship; it went right through it. Wood went flying everywhere, Whitebeard and the rest of the crew looked on in horror at the destruction of the ship that carried them all those years ago.

"Sorry great grand father" Karina shouted as blood was dripping down her face from a wound.

"It's okay, Karina. We have another the paddle boats" Whitebeard said to Karina who smiled a bit.

"Well it looks like the era of Whitebeard will be at a end soon" a voice said coming from the right.

Everyone turned there heads and saw Blackbeard carrying the body of Garp that his marksman killed earlier on.

"You caused all of this you dum dum" Karina said as she gathered up the power to summon her most powerful creature.

"Feel my pain and the pain of all those you have killed. Come out my sweet Anima" Karina said summoning Anima to finish off Blackbeard.

Anima was a being that only Karina could control it's main attack was pain and when it got very mad he will use oblivion, where it had another side to him that will finish anyone off.

Blackbeard dropped Garp's body as he saw Anima, he didn't notice that two of his ship mates ran away screaming for their lives.

Anima cast his special attack pain to hurt Blackbeard and his crew and any marines who got in the way.

The ones Blackbeard broke out of prison to join him got killed first they couldn't handle the pain, and some of the marines got killed also.

Blackbeard didn't bother fighting Anima, he used his black vortex to bring Whitebeard to him and stabbed him in the arm.

Karina screamed as she saw this, Whitebeard turned to her and said, "Karina when I die you have to take over as Captain of the Whitebeard pirates. I know this has come quickly but the crew will have to follow your orders"

Karina looked at him wide eyed and said, "No you can't! I'm not ready for this yet! I'll help you defeat Blackbeard!"

"No you can't you have to stay alive so that you can finish of what I started" Whitebeard said.

Karina was about to jump from the Pacifista but was held back by Kizaru who also decided to help.

"Kizaru why are you stopping me?" Karina said glaring at Kizaru.

"You have to follow Whitebeard's orders and stay here" Kizaru said as he held on to the Pacifista and Karina.

"I don't want to lose him!" Karina shouted and started crying a little.

"He will be in your heart always" Kizaru said as he tried to comfort her.

"As if she can do that, she is nothing but a loser" Blackbeard said as he stabbed Whitebeard in the heart killing him instantly.

Karina looked at this and screamed, "Anima! Use oblivion now!"

Anima heard Karina and cast his special attack, he brought Blackbeard under. When Blackbeard came back up his body was not moving, he was as dead as you can get.

With Sengoku

Sengoku was about to go and join the battle but was stoped by Goku who got killed by Sengoku.

With Karina and the others

Karina was thinking about what she was going to do to the Pacifista, she had to destroy it somehow.

"If those with devil fruit powers combined their attacks we can defeat it Doflamingo said looking at Karina.

"No that won't work, I can gather enough energy to destroy this Pacifista but we all might be knocked out" Karina said in a calm voice.

"That be okay since we are all in this together" Kaku said smiling a little.

"Karina please do this now" Ace said in a calm voice.

Karina nodded and summoned all of her power and destroyed the Pacifista, sending Mihawk, Kizaru, Kaku, Lucci, Doflamingo, Law, Ace, and herself into the sea.

They didn't hear the scream that Luffy did as she collapsed into Marco's arms unconscious.

_Vampire Revan: The last chapter done._

_Marco: so is the sequel going to show itself?_

_Vampire Revan: I won't do it until I try and finish one of my other stories._

_Mihawk: So when are the Lugias going to appear in the sequel?_

_Vampire Revan: Hopefully in the beginning of the story._

_Ace: I can't believe that pops is dead._

_Vampire Revan: I know that was one of the deaths that I put. The other two were the deaths of Goku and Blackbeard._

_Kaku: Don't forget to R&R this story so that Vampire Revan can do the sequel. _


End file.
